


change.

by Nerdwithapen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdwithapen/pseuds/Nerdwithapen
Summary: In many ways, Sans changed after he met Toriel. || Short drabble ||
Relationships: Sans & Toriel (Undertale), Sans/Toriel (Undertale), soriel - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	change.

She helped him be kinder. 

Not much, in the grand scheme of things, but she did. In little ways. Important ways, maybe. 

He remembered how nice it was just to make someone _ laugh _ . Remembered how much the sound of laughter was different for each person, how it exposed all their secret pieces in tiny flashes as they reacted quietly, loudly, conservatively. To think, the right joke could do all that. It was useful, really, when he needed those flashes to see just who it was crunching their way through the snow. 

And that’s how life segregated itself— useful, not useful. All that existed had a _ side _ , its' worth measured in level of incompetence. Laughter, useful. Journal, not useful. Food, useful. Bed, not useful. Trombone,  _ very useful. _ There wasn’t much point in useless things, really. 

But she helped him be kinder. Just a little bit, just enough that he could,  _ (for a few moments at least)  _ enjoy things for what they were, regardless of worth. Laughter was nice because it was nice. Not because it gave away when she was smiling, or distracted, or crying. Not because he could pinpoint her personality based on the way she let each laugh tumble out in unrestrained waves of unexpected joy. Not because its rusty sound whispered the secret that she’d waited far too long to delight in something,  _ anything _ , her amused gasp grasping at jokes with a sense of starved desperation. 

It was just nice to hear her laugh. That was enough. From the day he’d heard her voice muffled behind a door, Toriel and her laughter had always been enough. And Sans thought that was a kinder way to live. Maybe not by much— 

but it was something. 


End file.
